Attention Please?
by ShugaDaddy117
Summary: Liana is dying to get her big brother Dallas' attention and hopes that one day he will soon see her as the sister she truly is. If only he'd stop ignoring her. Im horrible with summaries lol X3 just read and review? :D
1. Chapter 1

Attention Please?

A/N I do not own The Outsiders. :3 I got bored so I started to write this…review? :D

My name was Liana or Lia for short. I was pretty short for my age, 4' 8'' to be exact. My hair was black, soft and extremely long too, almost touching the ground. I had these weird type of bangs that would kind of split apart and go off to the side like if the were floating. I still had a baby face, which I wasn't proud off, and people usually mistook me for a 6 or 7 year old. My face and skin was smooth and clear, which I have enjoyed rubbing when I was bored. I had these huge green eyes that would make me look even younger than I was. My voice was kind of high pitched a little bit like a little kid but not too high. I was also very shy in front of people, so I didn't really like attention or public places, but I'll do anything for my big brother.

Ever since I was little, I had been dying to get my big brother, Dallas', attention. Mom and Dad would always get angry with him and never really love him like I did. He never opened up to me. He never hugged me or held my hand to take me to preschool, or ever tell me he loved me. I didn't care if he did any of that stuff, I just wanted to show him I was alive and that I loved him, but he was never worried about me.

One day, I snuck away from my family and went to see Dally. I was 12 and my birthday was tomorrow, so I decided my birthday wish was to see Dallas.

I frantically moved around in the train, gripping my little teddy bear that Dallas left in his room when he abandoned us, trying to find out if I was in Tulsa or not. People pushed and shoved and asked if I was lost. I often shook my head no but after I thought I missed the stop, I finally said yes. "Tulsa? Oh it's the next stop dearie." The old woman said. "Thank you." I said softly.

I waited for those doors to open again, and took my leave. I had no idea where to find Dallas. I walked through the streets. I only had about 15 dollars on me and I held it like it was my life. I was staring at the moon above when I was stopped by a man with a knife.

"Give me all your money." He said roughly. "Hey mister, can you help me find my big brother, Dallas Winston? It's my birthday tomorrow and my birthday wish is to visit him." I said softly. "Your big brother is Dallas Winston?" He asked, shaking. I smiled and nodded my head yes. "Don't tell him that I tried to take your money ok, just keep it! He's usually down at Buck's! Please just leave me alone!" The man said running away.

I shrugged and headed out into the night, looking for a building saying Buck's. I eventually found it, but didn't knock on the door. I was too nervous at what I would find or who would answer. So being me, I lie down on the asphalt and fell asleep with the money and teddy bear in my grip.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning soon after. I got up and noticed that the footsteps belonged to Dallas! He was walking into Buck's, when I got up and tugged on his jacket. "Dallas, its me, Liana." I said happily. He whacked me away with his hand. "Go away." He muttered. My heart broke a little. "Do you know what today is?" I asked happily. "No, I don't give a **** about what today is." Dallas said. He walked into Buck's and slammed the door in my face.

"Dallas?" I asked softly. A tear ran down my face. "You forgot it was my birthday?" I asked quietly. I knock on the door and find a weird looking man looking down at me. "Can you give this to Dallas? Tell him Liana gave it to him." I said shyly. I handed the man the money and ran off.

"At least I got to see Dallas." I thought happily, wiping the tear off my face. I walked down the sidewalk looking down. I ended up finding another five dollars on the ground. My luck was so good; I just wish my brother would acknowledge me. Why? Why does he ignore me like I'm a piece of trash on the side of the road? No…he even acknowledges the trash more than he pays attention to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry if it sounds like it's going in circles X3 lol but umm…yeah reviews are accepted?

Two boys stopped me on my journey to nowhere. One had darker skin than the other, but both had blackish looking hair. The lighter skin colored boy had greenish grey eyes and the other one had big black eyes. "You going to ask me for my money to?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me like I asked something funny. "You lost little girl?" He asked. I usually didn't like being called "little girl" or "kid" but I guess I could get help if I didn't bother with it so I shook my head yes. "I was visiting my big brother for my birthday today. You see, I hadn't seen him in a long time and my birthday wish was to see him, but he didn't want to see me. So I just took a walk and wasn't sure where I was going or where I was going to end up." I said softly.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Come on Ponyboy. I don't want to make this little girl cry." The other boy said. "Johnny we can't just leave her here." The boy in front of me said. "I mentioned my big brother's name to another man and he ran off screaming like he just messed with the devil." I said softly. "What's your brother's name?" The boy who was mentioned as Johnny said.

"Dallas." I said confidently. "Dallas Winston?" The boy who was mentioned as Ponyboy asked. I smiled and nodded. "He's a buddy of ours. We can take you to my place. He's sure to come around to see Johnny." Ponyboy said. "Can I really?" I asked. "Sure." Ponyboy said. "Well my name is Liana. You can call me Lia for short." I said happily. "I'm Ponyboy, that over there is my friend Johnny. Your big brother and him are real good friends." He said smiling. Good friends? Like…he actually cares about him? "I'm fourteen and Johnny is sixteen. How old are you?" Ponyboy asked. I smiled and said confidently, "Thirteen." He looked at me funny. "You don't look thirteen." Ponyboy said. "Never mind. I don't want to explain." I said shyly.

I followed them to Ponyboy's house. When we went inside, I found another boy on the couch. "That's Two-Bit." Johnny said. Two-Bit looked our direction. "Who's the kid?" He asked. I felt my face redden. "I'm not a kid! I'm thirteen!" I said angrily. He laughed. "Don't take Two-Bit seriously. He can never take anything seriously anyways." Ponyboy said. I sat down on the couch next to Two-Bit.

I found Two-Bit trying to poke my face a few times. "You're adorable!" He said to get on my nerves. "Leave me alone!" I said angrily. He poked my face again. "You're so cute when you're angry." He said playfully. "I just look adorable! I will destroy you!" I said angrily. He didn't believe me, and personally I didn't believe myself either. I would never hurt a fly.

"Two-Bit you better leave her alone or she'll get her big brother, Dallas, on you." I heard Ponyboy say. "You're Dallas' little sister?" He asked. I nodded. "But he doesn't care about me. He never did and he never will…my birthday wish was to see him, but that only lasted about thirty seconds." I said sadly. Two-bit just stared at me. "Sucks when you have a brother like Dallas!" Two-bit said laughing.

"You better shut your trap." I heard Dallas say. I looked up to see Dally standing over Two-Bit. I jumped off the couch in joy and ran up to Dallas to hug him. "Dally!" I cried in joy. He stopped me before I even laid a hand on him. I desperately reached for him. Dally held his hand on my head, keeping a good distance away from him and me. That was the first time Dally's ever touched me. I put my hands on top of his, but he moved his hand quickly.

"I come to get away from you and you follow me? Why cant you just stay with your mom and dad and just go be happy somewhere else?" Dallas asked angrily. "Because you make me happy Dally." I said happily. He pushed me back, which had enough force to make me fall to the ground.

"Dally today is my birthday. I was ju-" "What'd they give you this year? A pony?" Dallas asked angrily cutting me off. I got up. "No, I was just running away so I can fu-" "Go back home! Go back to your perfect little life and get out of my life!" Dallas shouted. I dropped my teddy bear and let the tears fall down. "Is that really what you want Dally? To never see me again?" I asked softly.

He nodded his head. "Dal…" I heard Johnny say quietly. I dropped the money, and ran out the door. "If Dallas really doesn't want me around, then I wont be around." I thought. The tears came down my face. I had no idea where I was going. I ran into this parked car, hitting my head hard. "Hey! You better not have dented my car!" a decent dressed boy said angrily. "Randy calm down!" A short black haired girl said. Another pretty girl came around. She had red hair that stood out from the crowd. "Are you ok?" The redhead said softly.

The tears still ran down my face from the emotional pain and now my head from hitting the car. I shook my head no. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. "Liana Winston…" I said softly. "Lia!" I heard a voice calling. I turned around hoping to find Dallas, but I find Ponyboy instead. He took me from the mysterious redhead and led me back to his house. Apparently my thoughts before had vanished and I was thinking of a new way to get Dallas to notice me.

Johnny and Dallas were gone from Ponyboy's house, but Two-Bit still stuck around. "Man I've never seen Dally yell like that before." Two-Bit commented. "He hates me…" I said softly. "Dally doesn't…" Ponyboy trailed off, probably realizing its true. "Why doesn't he understand that my life isn't perfect without him? That I'd give up any perfect life for Dally, but why wouldn't he just see me as his little sister just once?" I asked softly. I laid my head on Ponyboy's lap. I think it made him a bit uncomfortable because he kept squirming around.

I stared at Two-Bit and he stared back. "You're so adorable!" "That does it!" I said. I got up and started punching Two-Bit playfully. I stopped after I was tired out and Two-Bit continued to poke at my face. Ugh the nerve of him. Then I realized I didn't have my teddy bear. I looked behind the couch where I dropped it but it was gone.

"Ponyboy…Two-Bit…where's my teddy?" I asked quietly. No answers. Then I remember Dally yelling at me again. "…And get out of my life!" His words stabbed me. "I'm going to go back…back outside…please don't come looking for me. Hopefully if you find me dead then Dally will show some emotion but I highly doubt it. Tell Johnny I said bye. And bye to you both." I said softly. I ducked my head down and started to head out the door.

When I walked out the door, I saw Johnny and Dally laughing and smiling. "Good one Johnnycake." I heard Dally say. I just walked past them. Dally not caring or knowing I was leaving, just caring for Johnny. Even had a little nickname for him too. I started growing distastefulness for Johnny…I was starting to get…jealous…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry if Dallas is out of character? Or it doesn't sound much like the way they'd talk in the 60s. It's kind of hard for me to write like that lol X3 umm…reviews are accepted? :D

Instead I walked to Buck's and waited for Dally to come. I must've waited hours for Dallas to show up, because when he did, it was the late hours of the night.

"Dallas…please see me…please tell me you care…at least a happy birthday…please give me another sign than yelling to let you know I'm alive." I said softly. Dally clenched his fists. "Why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?" Dallas shouted. Tears swelled into my eyes. "I already told you why…" I said softly. "…" Dally stayed quiet.

"My birthday wish was to see you. Something Mom and Dad can never give me. They didn't love you the way I did. Dally…I missed you…" I said softly, walking a bit closer to him. Its like he didn't listen to a word I said. "If you wont leave me alone you're better dead to me than you are right now…" Dallas said quietly. I picked up a sharp piece of glass and held it near my throat.

"If it's what you want, I'll make sure I'm as good as dead." I said. "No just…why can't you be like other kids and hate your big brother?" Dallas asked. Before I could reply, he stepped past me and walked inside. That's how my mornings and nights went…Dally not caring for me at all, and only greeted by the moon, sun, rain, wind, and clouds. I never went back home, and I don't think mom and dad cared if I was gone or not.

I still told Dally "hi and good morning," every morning and said "bye and goodnight," every night. No responses after that. Now he acted like I didn't exist. My mind started to adjust to it, tricking itself that I wasn't a human or existing.

I started questioning it. "Dally?" Replaced my usual greetings and farewells. I don't think even the wind went around me, just through me. One day I left a note for Dallas…I wonder if he ever read it…

I saw Johnny walking up to Buck's, probably going to see Dallas. He surprised me by sitting in front of me. "So I still do exist…" I thought. My jealousy had grown much more since I first admitted it. He pulled out a paper from his pocket.

"I liked the letter you wrote Dally. He never read it though. I tried to get him to read it but he just wouldn't." Johnny said. I felt silly, with the jealousy and all…it made me feel like a bad person. Out of nowhere it started pouring down rain.

I didn't reply…and things became awkward with the silence. "What's it like?" I accidentally scared Johnny with the question. "What do ya mean?" He asked. "Having Dally talk to you and laugh with you…smile or even know that you're with him…I wish he'd just stare at me in the eyes and say "I know you've been there with me." But Dally doesn't care about his younger sister…he cares about you…" I said softly. "Golly…I'm sorry…it's kind of like being around someone who can protect you. He can be chill when he wants too…" Johnny trailed off.

Dally came running up to us. My heart lightened up. Maybe he would finally acknowledge me after a few months of sitting outside the door.

"Johnny! What are you doing out here alone in the rain! You're going to catch a cold! Come on inside." Dallas said. Johnny got up and looked back at me one last time before heading inside Buck's.

"…Out here alone…" Dally's words had a way of sticking into my thoughts. "Maybe I can get through to Dallas by never leaving his side!" I thought happily. I waited in the rain for Dallas to step out of Buck's but he never did. Nor did Johnny.

Early the next morning Dally had made his first appearance with Johnny. I trailed them; following right behind Johnny, which still made me angry that Dallas cares about him more than me.

We went to Pony's house, where Johnny stayed and Dallas left, me still following at his heels. He beat up a few people along the way, taking their money and jewelry. Not once did he look at me.

There were times when he would run and chase kids away and other times he'd just lean back against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

Then a boy walked up to Dally. "Dallas." He said. "Tim." Dallas said. "Who's the kid?" Tim asked, pointing at me. "I don't know what you're talking 'bout." Dally replied. Nope. Not even someone asking about me will get Dallas to notice me. But I'm not going to give up!

They started talking about other stuff that I haven't heard before, and other things that made my face turn red.

Then they started to fight. I didn't exactly know why but I just stood on the side and watched. What was I going to do? Stop it? I'm so weak and small compared to them. It lasted for a few good minutes, and then when it was over, they started laughing about it.

I was confused about the whole situation. I thought when you fight with a person; you get mad at them and not talk to them. That's not what they were like I guess. I followed them around some more and ended up being left out into the cold because they walked into the bar.

I just sat on the dirty ground and waited outside. A bunch of drunken people came out. Then I heard shouting coming from inside. I peeked into the window and saw a crowd surrounding to people. "So this is what a bar fight is…" I thought.

I got a glimpse at one person who was fighting. "Dallas?" I whispered. The bar tender tried to get them to stop fighting, but nothing was going to work when you have two people drunk and angry.

It was only a few minutes after the fight started when the cops showed up. I don't know what they do to girls with no guardians, and I don't want to know. I snuck around into the back and saw Dally making a run for it. I chased after him, running as fast as my short legs could go.

It was surprising that the cops didn't see us when we ran all the way to Buck's. Then Dallas did the same thing he always did every night; slam the door in my face.

My new plan obviously wasn't working so I had another idea in mind. When I saw Dallas the next morning the first thing I said was, "Hey Dally, I'm dating a hood!" I got the same response I did everyday. Ignored. I tried again the next morning.

"Hey Dallas, I'm engaged!" Ignored. The next morning was the same. "Hey Dally, I'm pregnant!" Completely ignored. No expression came across his face when I said it.

Finally, one night, Dallas looked at me and said, "If I take you back home, will you leave me alone forever?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Well…Road trip! :D not too long though because I'm horrible with writing everything that happens in one day…it sounds like I'm trying to hard…and if I don't write enough it seems like I'm not even trying…well…review? :D

"I can try." I said smiling. He sighed. "Come in." He said. He walked into Buck's and I followed.

I saw a lot of drunken men and a bunch of funny dressed girls. I didn't want to question it, and I tried not to remember anything I saw.

I followed Dally upstairs and he hopped in bed. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. "The ground." Dallas replied. I lie down on the ground and immediately found it hard to sleep. I was shaking because it seemed very cold to me.

I got up and crawled into bed next to Dally. "Get off." He said quickly. I just nudged myself closer. "The ground." He said. "Its too cold." I said quietly, falling sleepy quickly. "I don't care. Get on the ground." He said angrily.

I just got in a comfy position and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in the corner of the room with my teddy that randomly appeared, far away from Dallas' bed. "Well at least I fell asleep with my big brother last night." I thought as I rubbed my eyes.

"Its about time you woke up." I heard Dally's voice say. He walked into the room and just stared at me coldly. "Well you comin or not?" He asked harshly. I nodded and got up, following him out the door and into the streets.

I reached for Dally's hand and grabbed it, but he pulled away. I walked next to him anyways and smiled, hoping for him to look down at me, but he just kept looking ahead. I sighed and Ponyboy's house came into view.

Dally just walked in, I followed. "Hey Johnnycake." Dallas said sounding a bit happy. "Hey Dal." Johnny's face lit up. Two-Bit lay on the couch with a beer in hand, and Pony sat in the kitchen with another boy.

"Hi Ponyboy, Two-bit…Hey Johnny." I said softly. "Hey Sodapop that's Liana, Dal's little sister. Liana this is my older brother Sodapop." Ponyboy said. I waved shyly and Sodapop waved back.

"Hey Johnny I'm going to New York to take Liana back home, wanna come?" Dallas asked. I looked at Johnny who looked at me. Maybe he was reading my mind because I really wanted to be alone with Dally. "No, I got uh…stuff to do with Ponyboy, right Pony?" Johnny said unconvincingly. "Yeah. Go ahead and take your little sister by yourself." Pony said smiling at me. "Thank you." I mouthed.

Eventually, we left their house and were back on the road, in Dallas' car. Dally seemed angry but I kept smiling and staring at him. I gripped onto my teddy bear tight. "Dally do you know where I got this from?" I asked happily.

He only looked at me through the corner of his eye. "No and I don't want to know." He said coldly. I was going to tell him anyways. "It's the teddy bear you left behind when you left home. It means a lot to me. Since it was yours, I didn't want Mom and Dad to throw it away." I said happily.

Dally didn't say anything. I looked at the old teddy bear and thought for a minute. "Remember when we were kids and you would never let go of this bear? And you would never let me hold it…then again you never let me do anything." I said softly. Dally's expression changed for a split second, remembering our childhood, then went back into his cold stare.

"Don't make me remember my dumb childhood." That was his response. "Why is it so hard to get through to you?" I whispered. I don't know if Dally heard me or not, but I didn't care if he did.

My stomach suddenly growled. "Dally I'm hungry." I said softly. Dallas sighed. "We'll get something to eat later but for now, lets play the quiet game." He said. "Ok!" I said happily. "I'm so going to win!" I thought. I looked out the window and enjoyed the beautiful scenery.

A Dairy Queen came into view and we stopped there. Dally ordered something for me and when the food came out, Dallas and I dug in. When I unwrapped my meal, I found a burger instead of my usual chicken strips.

"Dally?" I said, staring at the burger. "What?" He said with a mouthful. "I don't eat burgers, remember?" I said. He face palmed his hand. "Just…eat it…" He said angrily. I took a bite of it and nearly puked. "Dallas…I can't…" I said, trying my hardest not to throw up. "Eat it…" Dallas said, angrier this time.

I took another bite and puked out the window. "Jesus Christ!" Dallas cried. I felt my face turn hot. "This trip is going horrible so far…" I thought as I blew chunks. I felt Dally patting me on the back. "Just let it all out…" He said softly.

After I went to the bathroom and washed up, I stepped out of the bathroom and got into the car. It looked like Dally wanted to say something, but was holding back. "Let's go." I said softly.

We went back on the road and I wasn't hungry anymore, but I sure was queasy. I just stared out the window and was quiet for the next few minutes, until I felt something coming up my throat. "Dally…I think I'm gonna-" I puked inside the car.

We stopped at the next motel, Dally cleaned the car and we sneaked in through the window rather than paying. "Get some sleep." Dally said coldly. I climbed in next to him like I did at Buck's. "Ground." He said.

He turned and stared at me in the eyes. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and said, "Please?" I stared into his cold eyes until they grew a bit softer. "Fine. But only for tonight." He said angrily.

I snuggled up next to Dally's strong arm. Slowly I fell asleep with my teddy bear and Dallas' arm.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I don't own The Outsiders or the song I Want You Back…and please ignore that it was made a few years after what this is based on please? Thanks for the reviews! I love them! Can I haz more? :3

"Hey, kid, get up. We got another few hours ahead of us." I heard Dally's voice softly say. He sounded gentler than he did before. I got up and pulled my teddy bear with me. "You still feel sick?" He asked. I shook my head no. "Good." He said looking towards the door.

Dallas crawled out the window first, and then it was my turn. When I was trying to crawl out, I scraped my knee against a loose nail. I yelped. "Liana what's wrong?" Dally asked concerned. "My knee…" I said softly. He helped me out and looked at my knee. "You'll be fine." He said in his usual voice. "Well he cared for a second." I thought.

We went back into the car and I set my teddy bear on the seat next to me in my seatbelt. I stared at Dally, grinning once more. He finally turned to me. "Why do you keep smiling at me?" He asked. "Because you make me happy." I said happily.

He rolled his eyes and looked back on the road. Things were silent for a while then I finally said, "So you really like Johnny, huh?" He sort of jumped to the name.

"Yeah why?" He said. "Oh nothing really. I just wanted to know." I said softly. "What does Johnny have that I don't?" I thought. "How…how have you been doing since I've left?" Dallas said. Now he surprised me. "Well…other than the fact that I missed you horribly, Mom and Dad have been doing fine." I said.

He sighed. "I didn't ask about your folks." Dally said angrily. "It's funny how he never says "our parents" or just plain old "Mom and Dad" and how he always says that they're my parents." I thought.

"I've been doing…" I turn my head out the window. "Ok…" I said. I truly didn't want to go back home. I think I had more fun in Tulsa than I ever had in New York. Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go anywhere. If they love me so much, why haven't they sent the cops for me?

"Why just ok? Isn't your life something that anyone would want?" Dally asked angrily. "If you call being locked up in your room something to die for then yes, it is." I said softly.

"You mean…they never let you go anywhere?" Dallas questioned. I nodded. "Being in Tulsa was the longest and farthest I've ever been from home. It's like I'm trapped forever." I said quietly.

Dally was quiet. "Did he really not know what I just stated? Did he totally forget about my existence and me after he left? That someone back home still loved him? No…I guess Mom's and Dad's love is more powerful than mine will ever be…" I thought sadly.

I started to think about losing Dallas again; being stuck at home with no way to talk to him. Tears were ready to fall. "Why did you have to go Dally?" I asked softly. I looked down; not wanting to see what Dallas' expression is from me crying. "Was I not good…" I stopped because I couldn't talk anymore; my throat was too tight.

"Liana?" I heard him say. His voice was softer than normal, but I didn't look up. Instead, I shut my eyes. I covered my face with my hands. "Are you crying?" Dally asked. I tried to wipe my tears away and look up with a smile, but when I did look up, I burst into tears.

"Why did you…leave me Dallas? Mom and Dad… didn't care but… I sure did." I sobbed. "Liana look times were-" "I was the first to notice you weren't there… When you didn't come home… that night I kept telling myself, "Don't worry… Dally will be here when he comes back… He's going to come back soon." I told myself that for years… and you never showed up. I didn't give up though… I just was too stubborn and hardheaded to tell myself, "Hey… Dallas isn't ever coming back." But I let myself get hurt…Putting false hope into my mind that some day…you would've returned. And you never did…" I said, cutting him off.

"…Liana…did I really hurt you all these years?" Dally questioned. I looked at him and nodded. "I always over looked it though…no questions asked…I never doubted my false hope…" I said quietly.

Dallas didn't say anything more. He was quiet for the next few hours and so was I. I had the sniffles those few hours, which I think bugged Dallas a lot because he would sort of close his eyes for a few seconds.

I thought about the feeling in the car. It was sad and gloomy. I decided to turn on the radio and the song "I Want You Back." By The Jackson 5 was playing. "Ooh, baby all I need is one more chance (show you that I love you)!" I sung. Dallas looked at me funny. "Won't you please let me (back in your heart)!" I continued.

Dallas turned off the radio and shook his head no. "You're funny." He said sarcastically. "I was just trying to lighten up the mood!" I said happily. I giggled and Dally rolled his eyes.

I stared out the window, smiling again. I thought…when I saw the pretty meadow…what if Dallas and me could play there? Then again…he isn't the type to be rolling around in flowers… I sighed.

I thought some more… "Dallas doesn't sound as angry as he used to be…is he finally starting to let me in?" I looked over at him smiling. He noticed me. "What?" He asked. "Oh nothing." I said innocently.

I turned the other way. I was expecting him to say it all angry like how he usually sounds…but this time he didn't. Now I really didn't want to go home if he was starting to care like he did when I cut my knee. My knee! I forgot I scraped it.

I examined my knee. There was dried blood in its place, other than that I think it's fine. I poked at it a few times, feely a bumpy rough surface. I shrugged. I started rubbing my arm; feeling the smooth soft surface. It seemed to aggravate Dally because he eventually told me to stop. I did…after I rubbed it a few more times…

We stopped at another food joint, I didn't catch the name though, but this time Dallas made sure to get me chicken strips. "You remembered this time!" I shouted happily. "How can I forget? You puked twice." Dally said. I smiled anyway.

"Do you remember what my favorite color is?" I quizzed. "I said don't remind me about my child- Lime green." He answered. I nodded. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because the last thing I remember about you, you were happy in your lime green room." Dally said. "You actually noticed my room? And did you really remember about me? Did you even ever think about how I was doing when you were gone?" I asked. "Yeah I remembered your room. Your door was opened all the time. I sort of remembered how happy you always were, so I thought when I left there wouldn't really be much of a difference and no one would care if I was gone." Dallas said. "But you were wrong. I was the one who cared." I said softly.

Dally pulled over to the side of the road next to the motel, and we stared at the stars up in the sky.

"It's a beautiful night for looking at the stars." I commented. "Yeah." Dallas agreed. I tried to make new shapes by connecting the dots in the sky, but I just saw the usual constellations.

"What's up with the stars? Why do they just look like they're thrown out into the sky making the night have white polka dots?" Dallas stated. "Dally look, they form constellations." I said. He turned and looked at me. "Oh yeah? Point something out." He challenged. I looked for the beginning of the little dipper. "That's the North Star." I pointed out. "If you connect the other stars around it, it makes a handle and then a pot, making the Little Dipper." I continued. Dallas sort of…smiled. "You're pretty smart." He said. I smiled. "If you look a little farther out, you can see the Big Dipper." I said happily. The rest of the night, I pointed out more constellations and we ended up falling asleep in the back seat of Dallas' car.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry if Dally seems OOC or whatever X) and I don't own The Outsiders. I love the reviews I really do ^.^ and so umm…review? :D

We didn't make it to New York that day. We were only on the road for about 7-8 hours yesterday and today. I asked Dally and he said it takes about a full day of nonstop driving to get there, so I imagined we're about two-thirds of the way there.

When I woke up, Dally was already driving. "We're almost there Liana." He said. He sounded a bit sad when he said it. I smiled though. He calls me by Liana now. He did before, but never so softly. "Ok." I said.

We were quiet most of the way to New York. The mood wasn't angry or gloomy. A little sad but I think we were both happy. Dallas was probably happy because he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore and I was happy because I got to be with my big brother, and he wasn't ignoring me. I thought long and hard about how much I really got to him, if he even cared for just the tiniest thing.

I didn't really want to know if I didn't get to him, but I kind of wanted to know if I did. I didn't indirectly ask anything, I just sat there and waited for something good to happen.

I read a huge sign that said, "Welcome To New York." My smile wasn't showing anymore. I really didn't want to go home. I didn't want to be scolded and I really didn't want Dallas to leave, but there was no way that he'd want to take care of me.

Dally sighed as we went into a more populated part of New York. By now, the sun was going down and the mood was very unsteady in the car. I didn't feel like smiling or laughing, talking even. But Dallas thought other wise.

"Listen…lets go to any store you want. You can pick out one thing, just to make up for your birthday." Dallas said. He parked somewhere and we got off and walked on the sidewalk.

This time when I grabbed Dally's hand, he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his hand around mine. "Did I finally get through to him?" I thought happily. We walked into a candy show first, and being who I am, I still gripped the teddy bear in my other hand.

Dallas and me looked at a bunch of candies, but I ended up not wanting one, no matter how good it looked. We walked into another store, but I wasn't much fond of it because nothing in it interested me. I just saw a bunch of boring books and not much color filled the store. I left immediately when I didn't see anything I liked.

I walked into another store, which seemed to have more weapons than stuffed animals, which Dally seemed to have more of an interest than I did.

As I held Dallas' hand while walked down the street, it started to rain. "Lets walk into this store to avoid getting sick." Dally said, sounding just a bit concerned.

I stayed near the window and watched the pouring rain in the night. I looked at my teddy bear, which barely seemed to be wet at all.

I turned around, hoping to find Dallas, but he was talking to some girl. I walked closer and heard him say his last few words of his sentence. "…we can hang out as soon as I get this little brat back home and out of my life." I dropped my teddy bear, like I did at Pony's house. Dallas hurt me once more. I turned around and ran out of the store, hearing my name being called by Dally. The tears in my eyes and the rain didn't help with my eyesight in the night.

"I can't believe I thought I got through to you!" I thought as I made my way down the sidewalk. I was already drenched with water and slipping down to the ground in a puddle didn't help.

I quickly got back up, feeling tears still flowing down my cheeks. "It was obvious I wasn't wanted! Why didn't I just tell myself that I was doing the impossible at trying to make him open up? Why did I let myself hurt all these years?" I thought as car headlights and street poles zoomed past me.

I turned into this little walkway with a bench and sat down. "Dallas…why did you have to keep hurting me? Constantly, every day…" I said, shaking. My throat was tight. I didn't want to talk; I just wanted to sit in the rain in the middle of the night, crying to my heart's content… crying all those tears that I should've cried all those years.

I heard footsteps and looked up to find Dally, breathing hard a few feet away from me, with my teddy bear in his hand. He was looking down, and I couldn't really tell what the emotions were on his face. I was expecting mad or angry, for ruining him and that girl, or just for running out alone in the rain.

"Liana…" I heard him say. The tears didn't stop though. I think his presence might've made it worse. Sadness and guilt filled his eyes when he finally looked up at me. I got up, not knowing whether to run away or to run to Dallas for actually coming out for me.

Then I felt a sharp pain in the right of my chest, and next thing I knew, I was on the ground. "Liana!" I can hear Dallas yell. My eyesight went out of focus a few times before I saw my big brother holding me in his arms. He looked at my chest and whispered, "No…"

He looked at me in the eyes with his guilty, sad eyes. "I…I'm sorry…for all those years I never noticed you or your love…for not caring until just a few days ago…or for all those times you were there for me, but I was never there for you…" Dallas said softly. "Thank you." I said softly. I closed my eyes.

"Look at me Lia! Don't die on me!" Dally shouted. "I'm ok." I said quietly. It was getting a bit harder to breath. "How can you just forgive me so quickly? How can you not stay mad at me?" Dallas questioned. I smiled. "Because I love you big brother…" I whispered. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

He pulled me into a hug. I gladly wrapped my arms around him. "I love you too…little sis…" He whispered into my ear. I smiled. "He said it…he finally said it…" I thought happily.

Dallas' Point Of View

I tried to not let those darn tears fall. I held Liana in my arms like she was my lifeline. What was I doing? Why didn't I get help? …Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was too late. I didn't want to think that. I didn't want to see Liana die. I didn't want to see her annoying little smile, that was sort of cute, go away. Her green soft eyes and her little giggle that I remember so long ago will vanish forever. Why did I only start noticing now?

"I only ignored you because I thought you were fine with Mom and Dad's love…they loved you more than me…wasn't it obvious?" I whispered. I felt Liana nod her small head.

"I left only thinking of myself…I…I'm sorry…" I whispered, not wanting to say sorry. I hated those words, but Liana needed to hear them. "I loved Johnnycake more, but only because he was like me. I thought he needed me, and when I thought had nothing left, I needed him, too." I said softly. "But you thought wrong…" Liana whispered. I could still feel her warm tears. "I opened up to you…I might've not made up for all those years but I was glad to do something…" I said softly.

"This is what I wanted all those years…for you to see me…thank you for…accepting me…" Liana whispered lowly. Her grip around me loosened. I felt my eyes grow wide. "Liana…don't go…" I said into her shoulder. I closed my eyes to reduce tears, but it didn't help, and the tears fell slowly down my face, along with the heavy rain.

I still had my grip tight around Liana, and personally, I didn't want to let go. She was gone now. It was too late for me to open up to her anymore than I barely had…this is exactly what I didn't want…to loose her after I started to care for her. "Liana…come back down to Earth…" I barely choked out. "Stay with me…" I pleaded, but I couldn't get her back, and will never be able to now. So I just kneeled there, in the pouring rain, holding my little sister's dead body…can my life get any worse?

A/N No Johnny isn't dead if you're wondering and if he was, Dally wouldn't know :/ He's talking more about his childhood though :C and sorry if making him cry made him OOC, and sorry for any misspellings and grammar issues XC But umm… that's it :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I don't want to put a poll up so review if you want me to keep writing the story from Dallas' point of view. Yeah so…review? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people who like this middle school story I wrote way back when. It's not that great, so I don't know how any of you like it. It's been 3 years since I last updated, but hey, someone found this story and liked it, so I guess I could continue it? I lost some of my writing abilities though, so it'll still be a bad story, but I'm going to try my darn dest to finish it. I don't know if any of you care though. Haha. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took so long to update.


End file.
